


Как стать генералом...

by Barbarella_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarella_2018/pseuds/Barbarella_2018
Summary: Небольшой рассказ о том, каковы были истинные причины такой стремительной карьеры бывшего барона-администратора Беспина Лэндо Калриссиана в «Альянсе за восстановление Республики», в весьма короткие сроки дослужившегося до Генерала... :)





	Как стать генералом...

Мон Мотма - бывший сенатор от сектора Бормея, а ныне Лидер и Главнокомандующая «Альянса за восстановление Республики», совершенно не понимала, почему она позволяет бывшему барону-администратору Облачного города Лэндо Калриссиану прижимать её к себе и страстно целовать...

Ещё и двух недель не прошло с тех пор, как этот мужчина оказался в Альянсе после того, как тибаннадобывающая газовая колония Беспин, которой он управлял, в результате весьма драматических событий перешла под юрисдикцию Империи, а Калриссиан уже вполне освоился а Альянсе и стал практически «своим» даже среди его руководства. Например сегодня он вместе с Леей Органой явился на совещание, которое, впрочем, было вполне рутинным и на котором не обсуждались какие-то суперсекретные дела.

После этого совещания Калриссиан подошел к Лидеру Альянса и начал задавать ей какие-то вопросы. Потом, вот так вот мило беседуя, он дошел вместе с ней до её комнаты, а затем... Мон и сама не поняла как так вышло, но... уже пару секунд спустя оба они оказались в её комнате и этот темнокожий красавец прижал её к себе и принялся страстно, но вместе с тем нежно, целовать. Госпожа Главнокомандующая хотела было возмутиться и оттолкнуть этого самоуверенного наглеца, но уже через мгновение передумала, поскольку ей определенно начало нравиться происходящее.

Женщина не могла не признать, что целовался бывший барон-администратор потрясающе. Мон было очень приятно. Ей казалось, что она буквально тонет в сладком блаженстве, и она решила позволить этому, судя по всему, весьма горячему и темпераментному мужчине делать с ней всё, что он пожелает. В конце концов даже Лидеру Альянса хочется хоть иногда почувствовать себя просто женщиной и заняться любовью с привлекательным мужчиной...

А тем временем правая рука Лэндо переместилась с талии Мон к молнии на её платье и решительно потянула её вниз, и уже через несколько секунд он стянул с Мон платье, после чего молниеносно освободил её тело от нижнего белья...

*****

Лэндо Калриссиан отступил на шаг и оценивающе оглядел обнаженную Мон Мотму. Что ж, смело можно было констатировать, что это бесформенное белое платье скрывало весьма недурную фигурку Лидера Альянса. Да и в целом эта женщина выглядела очень неплохо для своего возраста, который выдавали лишь небольшие морщинки вокруг её глаз. Впрочем, морщинки Лэндо ничуть не смущали, так же как и довольно приличная разница в возрасте (Калриссиан не знал точно сколько лет Мотме, но если прикинуть на глаз, то разница между ними никак не меньше пятнадцати лет*).

«Несомненно, это большая удача, что Лидером Альянса является женщина», - в очередной раз подумал бывший барон-администратор, разглядывая оную женщину...

Совсем недавно, буквально в одночасье, из-за этого хаттова ситха Вейдера он лишился всего, что у него было, и перед ним, впрочем уже не впервые, встал вопрос, что ему делать и как жить дальше.

На этот раз по воле случая он оказался у повстанцев. А раз уж так получилось, то он решил для себя, что приложит все усилия, чтобы закрепиться в Альянсе и попытаться занять в нём как можно более высокое положение. Поскольку выиграть в сабакк какую-нибудь важную должностишку здесь у него точно не получится, а начальником в этой «конторе» оказалась дама, то само собой напрашивался старый, проверенный веками способ, который заключался в том, чтобы соблазнить руководительницу и стать её любовником. Стоит только этого добиться, и всё остальное пойдет как по маслу... В этом Лэндо не сомневался. Как не сомневался и в том, что он без труда сумеет охмурить эту дамочку. Уж в чём-чём, а во всевозможных «охмурениях» и «соблазнениях» прекрасных дам обаятельный и привлекательный Лэндо Калриссиан был большим специалистом и имел весьма богатый опыт...

В всё общем-то так и вышло... Он ловко «заболтал» Мотму, и вот теперь он находится в её комнате и в данный момент вожделенно и похотливо рассматривает голую Мон...

*****

После того, как Лэндо налюбовался стройными ножками, плоским животиком и в меру большой грудью раскрасневшейся от смущения, словно юная девушка, госпожи Главнокомандующей, он снова обнял её и, прижав к себе, возобновил свои страстные поцелуи. Потерзав с минуту её губы, он оставил их в покое и начал пылко целовать её шейку, а затем добрался наконец и до её груди. Какое-то время он посвятил сладострастным ласкам этой, вне всяких сомнений, одной из самых прекрасных частей женского тела, с большим удовольствием слушая нежные стоны его высокопоставленной сексуальной партнерши.

Ласки, которыми Лэндо одаривал женщину, а также её чувственные стоны не на шутку возбудили и его. Мужчина остановился и, мягко подтолкнув Мон к кровати, аккуратно уложил на неё свою даму, а сам принялся быстро избавлять себя от одежды, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как эта рыжеволосая особа сластолюбиво рассматривает его обнажающееся всё больше и больше тело. Впрочем, когда её взгляд упал на его уже полностью возбужденный член, женщина снова смутилась и, сглотнув, отвела свой взор в сторону...

Заметив это, Лэндо усмехнулся про себя, а уже через мгновение оказался рядом с ней в постели и снова приступил к ласкам и поцелуям, продолжив уделять особое внимание её груди. Он с наслаждением гладил, мял, целовал, облизывал и мягко покусывал соблазнительные женские округлости.

Разумеется, Мон всё это безумно нравилось, что доказывали её сладострастные охи, ахи, вздохи и стоны, слышать которые мужчине было весьма приятно, и которые распаляли его ещё больше. Впрочем, его богатый опыт сексуальных отношений с прекрасной половиной человечества, а также представительницами иных человекоподобных рас, населяющих Галактику, позволял ему продержаться довольно продолжительное время, за которое его женщины успевали испытать далеко не единственный оргазм. Вот и сейчас он не собирался останавливаться, а продолжил и дальше ласкать свою даму. Он оставил её грудь и поцелуи его переместились на её живот, а затем достигли самого сокровенного и чувствительного места на женском теле... Лэндо принялся вожделенно ласкать его, даря своей партнёрше фантастическое блаженство, от которого она, вцепившись руками в его курчавые волосы, выгибалась дугой и буквально задыхалась от нахлынувшего на неё наслаждения...

Когда тело женщины вновь сотряс уже далеко не первый оргазм, Лэндо прекратил оральные ласки и осторожно вошёл в неё. Судя по тому, как плотно мышцы её лона обхватили его орган, у Мон давно не было секса. Поэтому мужчина подождал несколько секунд, позволяя её телу привыкнуть к его немалому размеру, после чего начал не спеша двигаться, сопровождая эти действия поцелуями и шепча ей на ушко всякие нежные глупости. В ответ Мон также целовала его, обнимала, гладила спину и сжимала руками его упругий зад...

Но всему рано или поздно наступает конец. Движения Лэндо участились, и уже через пару минут он со стоном кончил, в изнеможении упав на свою любовницу, а спустя пару мгновений он скатился с неё и расположился рядом.

Какое-то время они просто лежали рядом, смотря в потолок и пытаясь отдышаться. Затем Лэндо повернул голову в сторону Мон и с удовлетворением отметил, что выглядит она очень довольной и счастливой. Женщина также повернулась к нему, а затем приподнялась на локте и мягко поцеловала его в губы.

\- Это было великолепно, - промурлыкала госпожа Главнокомандующая, после чего удобно устроилась под боком у своего теперь уже любовника, и положила голову ему на плечо.

\- О, я очень рад этому, - отозвался бывший барон администратор Облачного города.

И это действительно было так. Теперь он не сомневался, что сделает в Альянсе весьма быструю и успешную карьеру и достигнет больших высот.

Конечно же не только радуя лидершу Альянса отменным сексом собирался он достигать своих целей, хотя это и было важной частью его планов... Лэндо был далеко не дурак, а кроме того, за многие годы он обзавелся многочисленными связями в различных кругах. И он обязательно воспользуется этими ими во благо Альянса, что, вне всяких сомнений, наряду с близкими отношениями с Мотмой, должно сыграть положительную роль в его дальнейшей жизни...


End file.
